


Dearly Beloved

by itbeajen



Series: Purely Bloom [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, may be ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Should even time and the realm in which we live in separate us, we will never be apart. Our bond of love is everlasting and shall withstand all of the challenges we shall face.For you, my dearly beloved, anything is possible as long as you are by my side.





	1. Seed of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Fire Emblem is the property of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.

During her time on the Dread Isles, the two dragonkin siblings could not help but feel wary of the world outside of the Dragon Gate. After their sudden summoning to the other side, their father’s corrupted mind and twisted ambitions have done nothing but caused suffering to them and collateral damage to those around them. It hurt her to see innocent bystanders hurt and afflicted by her mere presence.

Perhaps being captured and locked up here was better for them to be here. Ninian sighed, but was quickly shaken from her thoughts from the low voice of the older male in the cell.

“Do not surrender to those thoughts, Ninian.”

Her gaze flickered from the stone cold floor to the former Marquess of Pherae. Lord Elbert sent her a kind, reassuring smile as she finally looked up at him. He slowly reached out and gently gave her and Nils a light pat on the head, surprising the younger of the siblings. His smile was warm, fatherly, and seemed to counter the dreadful situation in which they were placed in.

“I understand that you and your brother both wanted to do something in order to stop Nergal. But your lives are important. They truly are…” his voice trailed off and he seemed to gaze out in the distance momentarily before glancing back at them. “There is still many things for you to see. People for you to meet… It is too soon for the two of you to perish here, as they would have wanted you to.”

Nils looked down and Elbert chuckled, “The two of you will see the world. I believe so.”

His gaze finally shifted back to Ninian, who now felt a small spark of hope. Her eyes were a bit brighter, different from the dull emptiness that they once reflected. It almost reminded him of his son whenever he would offer him a challenge of a sorts. Her eyes burned brightly with determination, even if it was still just a newly lit ember that had just sparked back to life. Elbert’s smile widened and he chuckled softly before whispering, “It would be nice if the two of you could travel with my son.”

“Lord Eliwood?” Ninian softly spoke up. She can recall the tales that Lord Elbert had spoken of. The tone in which the former Marquess of Pherae has spoken of his son gave Ninian a sliver of hope that perhaps it is possible for her kind to coexist with humans. Elbert nodded and he teasingly joked, “It would be nice having someone as sweet as you by his side.”

“L-Lord El-Elbert?” Ninian squeaked in surprise at the potential implications. But neither of the males in the room say anything after seeing the slight flush on her cheeks. The older male leaned back slightly and he smiled as he watched the two siblings interact.

_Indeed. It would be nice… If the opportunity is presented, I will do all I can to set them free._


	2. Budding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set way after they're freed from Dread Isle, and a little bit before Nergal takes control.

If this reality was a dream, Ninian would do anything to keep it from ending. The reality she was experiencing was too kind to her, too good to be true. For her and her brother to be so kindly accepted into the group with their saviors reaffirmed the faith that Lord Elbert had once spoken of and made her increasingly thankful to his presence in her life.

A soft sigh escapes her lips, and immediately, there is a nudge and some muffled coughing from a little bit away. She glances over, only to find Eliwood slowly making his way while sheepishly rubbing his arm. He sends her a small smile, to which she hesitantly returns. Her smile isn’t as wide as his, but upon seeing the corner of her lips turn up ever so slightly made his widen on the sight.

“Ninian.”

“Lord… Eliwood,” she greeted, and she softly asked, “Is your arm alright?”

“Ah,” he glanced down before risking a glance back at where Hector was standing, and he sighed, “Hector and I just… Well,” Eliwood’s voice trailed off. There’s a slight tinge of pink on his ears and a low chuckle escapes him, “Hector doesn’t hold back his punches.”

“Will… Do you need medical help?” Ninian asked as she took a step forward, and immediately Eliwood held his hand up slightly. He had done so, intending to keep a comfortable distance for both of them, but mostly for his heart. But he had also done so to physically answer that, no, he didn’t need any medical help. Though perhaps now he did. As he raised his hands, his fingers just barely graze her arm and they both freeze in place.

His fingertips were warm, almost as warm as Ninian had believed them to be. It reminded her of his gentle countenance, of the warmth that radiated from the smile that he had always gave to reassure her. She felt a rush of heat flood through her, and immediately she ducked her head in embarrassment.

Likewise, Eliwood felt a rush of electricity as soon as his fingertips brushed across her skin. He felt the soft rise of goosebumps against her arm and his fingers stopped where they were. If he had just reached out, she’d be there. The heat from Hector’s teasing whispers to get closer to the shy dancer made him pull back in a rush. The fingers that grazed her were held against his chest and he stammered, “I-I am… I apologize, Ninian. That was… rude of me. I’m sorry.”

“No.. it’s…” _It was pleasant...?_ Ninian was shocked with her own thoughts. But realizing that she left him unanswered, she softly murmured, “It’s okay.”

Eliwood let out a breath of relief and softly mumbled, “I see.” He gently patted his cheek, just to check if he was cooled off. He chuckled lowly and answered, “I’m glad.”

“Hmm?” Ninian’s head tilted ever so slightly as her gaze was fixated on him. His smile was warm and this time he takes a careful step forward before taking Ninian’s hand in his and he answered, “That expression is gone.”

“Th-That… ex..pression?” she softly repeated. She stumbled over the two words. Her thoughts were primarily focused on her hand in his. His touch was gentle as he played with her hand in his. If there was a flood of heat that had warmed her heart, she felt as though she was doused in flames that refused to extinguish. She could feel his heartbeat as it pulsed through his fingertips to hers and he softly whispered, “Yes, you’re smiling now.”

As soon as he said it, her eyes widened in surprise upon realization. The corners of her lips were indeed tugged upwards, and the blush adorning her cheeks made her emotions apparent. Yet regardless, her smile widened upon finding one similar to her own mirroring her on his face.

“So are you… Lord Eliwood,” she responded softly. His eyes widened ever so slightly before softening his gaze and he breathily answered, “Of course… but I am glad… that you’re smiling again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I am, in any way, canonically inaccurate, please let me know! I haven't played the game in a very long time. ;; And sometimes reading summaries aren't detailed enough so I get confused. OTL


	3. stunted

“Ninian,” Nils approached his sister as soon as the last dragon fell. He supported most of her weight as she leaned against him weakly. Her breath was still shallow and she softly sighed, “I’m… okay.”

Nils bit his lower lip and softly asked, “Are you sure?”

She nodded, and her gaze swept over to Eliwood. Nils slowly parted from his sister as the lord quickly made his way over after seeing Lord Athos parting and he gently took her hand in his. “Ninian… it’s good to see you.” His gaze dropped to where he had once pierced her with Durandal, and his eyes closed shut in horror of the memory.

He can still remember the anguished roar as she fell, and he can still recall the way she had forgiven him despite his actions. No matter how many times he apologizes he will never forgive himself for what he had done, even if she had to him. He can’t forget the way her cold hand had gently rested over his as she thanked the gods that he was safe, and unharmed by her. But the blood that had tainted her dress and lightened her already pale skin made him clutch her hand ever so tighter in fear of losing her again. He had lost her once, and he feared that she’d leave again.

A gentle squeeze of his hand pulls him away from the memories of that day that haunted him. “Lord Eliwood… Please… raise your head.” Ninian’s voice coaxed him to look at her, and when he did, the unshed tears shone brightly in her eyes. The soft smile on her lips as she slowly laced her fingers with his made him mirror her visage and he softly mumbled, “I’m glad you are alright.”

“And I am glad… you are unharmed,” she responded. A harsh cough shakes her entire being as she falters slightly. His free arm supports her and he carefully pulls her close. A part of him still feared what he could do to her, but upon seeing Nils’ reassuring smile, the lord finds it in him to hold her close to her. A breath of relief escapes his lips as he feels her warmth. It was so different compared to before. Her skin wasn’t cold to the touch and he can faintly feel the pulse of her heart and he softly whispered, “You’re here.”

“I am.. But.. I fear I must go back…” Ninian clutched at Eliwood’s sleeves and she ducked her head. “If we do not… then more dragons will pass through the gate.”

“But… Ninian… you-” Eliwood bit back his words as he glanced at the Dragon Gate. He knew her words to be true, but he wasn’t ready to let her go a second time. Her hands gently gripped at his forearm and she whispered, “I don’t... want to... leave either…”

She sighed and Nils glanced away. The younger sibling mumbled, “We don’t have the strength to close it from here… but if we leave.”

“We can regain our energy and close it from the other side,” Ninian affirmed. She pulled away from Eliwood, and immediately he missed her warmth. A sad smile was evident on her lips and she softly mumbled, “We have to… go back.”

“Does that mean… I’ll never see you two again?” Eliwood’s voice cracked, and he felt his grip on Ninian’s shoulder tighten slightly. The dancer glanced at her brother and both of them nodded solemnly. Her gaze meets his, and Eliwood finds his breath stolen by the determination that shone in her eyes. His hold on her loosened and he softly whispered, “I… I will miss you two.”

He bit his lower lip, and Ninian sighed, “And I… you, Lord Eliwood… Please…” Ninian’s voice cracked and when he looked down, tears were gathering at the corner of her eyes and she softly pleaded, “Please don’t forget about me.”

“I won’t!” he promised immediately. His hands hesitated, but upon seeing her tears, he pulled her close to him. A small gasp escaped her lips, but she clung onto him tightly as each sob shook her body. His hands gently patted her back and soothed her hair. He closed his eyes as he held her for the last time. His lips were pressed atop the crown of her head and he whispered, “I’ll never forget you... “ _My love._


	4. nourishment

“Ninian,” Nils called out as his sister sat by a lake side in her human form. It was only on rare occasions that the siblings ever reverted to their human form, and this time Ninian seemed content as she sat daintily on the grass. The wind playfully teased at her hair and she glanced over to Nils and smiled, “Hello, Nils.”

Her brother mirrored her expression and asked, “You seem to be in a good mood.”

“I was thinking… of those days,” Ninian admitted. Nils almost hears the name of the young lord that his sister adored, but when she turns to him, there is a melancholic tint to the smile on her face and he furrowed his brows. “Do you… remember everything?”

It was a tentative question and she shook her head, “I remember most… but not all. Every now and then those days come back to me like dreams. It’s strange… how the memories are fragmented… due to the amount of Quintessence that came flowing back in.”

Nils nodded and he softly added, “I, too, find it difficult to remember everything.” His gaze slowly turns away from his sister and he smiled, “But I’m starting to remember everything. Our adventures with Lady Lyn, Lord Hector, and Lord Eliwood… The friends that we made and the bonds that we built.” He placed his hands over his heart and he softly whispered into the winds, “They warm my heart and remind me of the what-if’s… they give me hope that we can get along with humans.”

Ninian’s bright gaze never left her brother, but slowly as he spoke, she gazed out at the open lake. A soft sigh escapes her lips and she mumbled, “I miss him.”

“I’m sure… Lord Eliwood misses you too,” Nils responded as his voice grew closer. Her brother knelt beside his sister and there was a white lily flower between his fingers. He gently tucked it behind her ear and he admitted, “He loved you, Ninian.”

He doesn’t miss the way his sister’s breath hitches, nor does he miss the way her eyes shined with adoration and affections. He almost regrets confessing that small piece of information. Though Nils knows… He knew that his sister was aware of the young lord’s affections for her. But for his sake… for his sake, she had kept silent, knowing that if she wanted to stay… she wouldn’t have much time with her lord. He sighed as he sat down beside her and gently nudged her, “I’m sure… you’ll find happiness.”

“Will I…?” Ninian quietly murmured under her breath. She moved so that her knees were tucked under her chin and her arms wrapped around her legs while smoothing out her dress. She rested against herself and softly whispered, “I witnessed… a wedding today.”

Nils eyes widened and Ninian continued, longing lacing her voice, “The couple… they looked so happy together. The bride’s smile was so bright… it filled me with joy as well… my heart was so… warm.” Her eyes closed and she softly mumbled, “I wonder if I would ever wear a dress as beautiful as hers… If I… will one day marry someone that I love.”

Nils felt his throat constrict as he heard the resignation in her voice. Impulsively, the usually demure younger brother grabbed his sister’s hand and he declared, “You will.”

“Nils..?” Ninian’s eyes widened in shock and Nils looked away before softly mumbling, “I know you will. It’s you, Ninian.” You deserve to be happy. He gives her a bright smile, or what he attempts to be one, and his sister gently pulls her hand out of his, only to place it on his cheek. She gently rubbed his cheek and she mumbled, “Thank you, Nils.”

Nils nodded his head, and he sighed as Ninian got up. Her hair billowed in the wind and she smiled, “One day… if I do become a real bride… I’ll do all I can for my husband.” She turned away and then asked, “But do you think such a dress… would suit me?”

“It would,” Nils agreed and he chuckled, “Would you like to go try some on?”

“Oh…” her cheeks flushed pink and she shyly asked, “Would you mind… accompanying me?”

“Not at all, Ninian,” Nils responded as he got up. He offered her his hand and his smile almost dropped at the sudden gut feeling. After all… He gently squeezed her hand as she placed it in his. _I think the day that you’ll find happiness will be soon… if those dreams come true._


	5. rebirth

“Kiran,” Roy called out with a pleading tone as the Askran summoner walked by the lounge where he and his father were currently sitting. The summoner popped their head in and asked, “Yes, Roy? Oh, and Eliwood, good morning.”

“Come in, come in,” Roy gestured as Eliwood smiled warmly at the summoner. Kiran sat down, and Roy asked, “Will you be trying again today?”

Kiran hummed and then nodded, “I gathered plenty of orbs, I’ll do my best to bring your mother,” they nodded at Roy, and then turned to Eliwood, “And your wife to you.”

“...’Wife’,” Eliwood softly echoed and Kiran tilted their head in slight confusion. Eliwood chuckled and he answered, “Even if I am dressed like this, not once did I wed before you had summoned me here, Kiran.”

“No?” Kiran asked with surprise. Eliwood nodded and his gaze swept over the lance and the bouquet of flowers that laid on the table. Eliwood’s fingers brushed over their snowy white petals and he softly mumbled, “How could I wed when she was no longer with me?”

Anyone could hear the longing in his voice and Roy reached out to place his hand over his father’s. The smile on his face was evident and Roy stated, “I’m sure Kiran could bring Mother back to you.”

Eliwood’s eyes widened and his features softened, “Yes, perhaps.”

“Ninian.. Huh?” Kiran softly echoed, and Eliwood nodded. A wistful sigh escapes his lips and he explained, “Ninian… had to leave.”

“To recover?” Roy tentatively asked. He didn’t know all the details of his parent’s exploits, except that when they had him, his mother was ill and his father shortly following suit. There was concern in the son’s eyes and Eliwood gently ruffled his son’s hair and smiled, “Yes. Ninian was frail when she was reborn into the world… and shortly afterwards we had asked her to fight…” Eliwood grimaced at the memory and he mumbled, “She was trembling, but she was _alive_.”

Eliwood’s gaze seemed to be focused on something not within the room. The deep blue of his eyes seem to dull as he remembered the days of past and he shook his head fondly. “It seems like it was only yesterday when she had left… but it’s been a year or two at most.” He smiled at Roy and murmured, “I’m sure if Ninian had stayed… we would have had you, Roy.”

Roy smiled brightly and then quietly asked, “You’re… not ill though, right?” His smile faltered and the older of the two Pherae lords shakes his head. “No, I am not. Fortunately, Kiran had summoned me here prior to the days in which you knew me.”

Kiran slumped in their seat and sighed, “I’m glad. Good to know everything is okay.”

“Not _everything_ ,” Roy teased and then asked, “So, can we try again?”

“To reunite your family?”

“Please! I need Father and Mother to meet up again,” Roy exclaimed and softly added, “It would be nice to be there for their wedding.”

“R-Roy!” Eliwood flushed pink at the mere thought of it, but the bright smile on his face gave away his true feelings and Kiran laughed, “Then let’s go. Perhaps with both of you there, Ninian will come home.”

***

“Do you really think it suits me?” Ninian asked as Nils asked her to twirl around one last time. She was dressed in a bridal gown and Nils felt his heart drop ever so slightly knowing that as long as she stayed here, she wouldn’t be able to wear it. He approached her and gently smoothed out the wrinkles on the veil.

There was a proud smile at Nils’ lips, but Ninian noticed the faint sadness and softly asked, “Nils? What’s wrong?”

“I…” Nils hesitated, and he hid his sadness with a small smile, “I just thought of the day that you’d get married… and it made me so happy yet so sad.”

Ninian’s heart warmed and she gently patted her brother’s cheek and smiled, “Even if I do one day… I wouldn’t leave you.”

Nils cast his gaze downwards and softly asked, “What if you have to leave to be happy?”

“Nils…?” Ninian almost didn’t hear him. Something felt… wrong. Her bright red eyes swept through the room, and something felt extremely off. She grabbed her brother’s hand, only to see him tearing up. A sad smile tugged at the corners of his lips and he mouthed, “Be happy, Ninian.”

She could barely hear him, and she couldn’t feel him anymore. Even though he was _right there_ , it felt as though he was a world away. There was an abnormally large amount of pressure and she felt her entire world warp and twist around her. She felt one last brush of warmth against her cheek, and a blessing of happiness from her brother before she was taken away.

“Be happy with Lord Eliwood… Ninian.”

***

Kiran pointed Breidablik at the runes. They’ve done this countless of times, usually with Anna or Alfonse by their side, but not with other heroes. They took in a deep breath and Kiran muttered, “This is our last chance, we’re out of orbs after this.”

Roy and Eliwood nodded, unknowingly holding in their breath. As the intricate patterns on the rune lit up in a bright flash, all three bystanders shielded their face as the dust and wind slowly settled revealing a rather disoriented and confused Ninian in a bridal dress. She patted down her dress that was slightly disheveled, and when she looked up, her jaw drops slightly as a gasp escapes her. She took a wobbly step towards Eliwood, and immediately the lord rushed up to her and swept her into his arms.

“Lord Eliwood?!”

“Ninian!”

The way he cried her name with such reverence and joy made her heart swell as she wrapped her arms around him. She pulled herself as close as she could as he supported her. She pulled away slightly to hesitantly cup his cheek and she softly whispered, “Am I… Is this a dream?”

“No… No, I’m right here, Ninian,” Eliwood leaned into her touch and she felt as though her heart may beat out of her chest. He slowly and gently set her down and she looked around, “Where… where are we?”

Her eyes widened and she frantically asked, “Nils? Is Nils here?”

“No… Nils… isn’t here,” Eliwood softly admitted and he asked, “Was he with you before you were summoned here?”

Eliwood tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear and she nodded. Her gaze turned downwards and she mumbled, “Is this what Nils meant?”

“Ninian?”

“Nils… he… He had told me that I would have to leave… to be happy, is this… what he meant?” Ninian glanced around. And her eyes widened upon seeing Roy standing off to the distance with Kiran. The summoner happily waved and Ninian made eye contact with Roy who stood up straighter. His fingers twitched and Ninian asked, “A younger… Lord Eliwood?”

“No, he’s-”

“Mother,” Roy weakly cried out as he took a step forward. Ninian’s eyes widened and glanced at Eliwood who weakly chuckled, “He’s our future son, Roy.”

“ **Our** son?” Ninian squeaked as Roy approached them. Ninian slowly parted from Eliwood’s embrace and she gently took Roy’s hand in hers. The younger male, almost her height, gently squeezes it in return and he smiled past the tears that shone unshed in his eyes, “I’ve always… I’ve always wanted to see you again, Mother.”

“Roy…” Ninian repeated his name softly, as though adjusting to it. Her gaze softened and she gently cupped his cheek and whispered, “My son?” Roy eagerly nodded and he felt his mother’s fingers gently wipe away at the tears that began to gather at the corner of his eyes and she softly mumbled, “I believe… there is a lot of catching up I need to do.”

“We can help with that.” A low voice chuckled from the distance. Hector and Lyn were behind the white coated summoner and the summoner laughed, “There’s a lot to explain. So… let’s go back home and we can explain everything over a cup of tea. Sounds good?”

“Sounds… wonderful,” Ninian smiled happily. Eliwood took her hand in his and her other hand was taken by Roy. The dragon child’s smile was brighter than ever, but despite the happiness and warmth that surrounded her, it couldn’t hide the tinge of sadness that her younger brother was no longer with her.


	6. bloom

“Kiran, where are you going? Today’s the big day!” Roy cried out as Kiran shuffled out of the castle towards the runes. The summoner froze at Roy’s voice and weakly turned around and shook their head, “Sorry! I’ll be back before then, just- just give me a few minutes to finish some business.”

Roy watched with a confused frown as Kiran scuttled off and mumbled, “Wonder what they have that’s so important… It’s Father’s and Mother’s wedding, they better not be late!”

***

Kiran rushed to the runes and immediately sighed, “Okay, I’m praying. I’m desperately praying here. It’s not a perfect wedding if the bride’s only family isn’t here…” Kiran held Breidablik before them with both hands on the gun. They took in a deep breath, and as they pulled the trigger they shouted, “Here goes nothing!”

***

“Oh, the dress you wore when you got here was a perfect fit!” Florina smiled as she finished rearranging the bouquet and the headpiece for the veil. Ninian smiled brightly at her old friend’s administrations and softly asked, “Do you really… think so?”

“It’s perfect on you, Ninian,” Lyn chimed in as she approached the two. Lyn smoothed out the veil for Ninian and teased, “Eliwood’s going to be so amazed at how beautiful you are.” Lyn’s teasing caused the dragonkin to blush a pretty pink and Florina smiled, “And those flowers they’re perfect.”

“Yes… they… remind me a lot of home,” Ninian’s expression was soft and warm with nostalgia, but she nervously laced her hands together and tightened her grip until it was white. “Am I.. allowed to be this happy?”

Lyn and Florina glanced at each other before nodding. Lyn’s smile was soft and she mumbled, “You deserve it all, Ninian.” She brushed back a stray strand of hair from Ninian’s face and continued, “You’ve done so much for us, and if it weren’t for you… well none of us would probably be here. So be happy, for us, for Nils… and most importantly, for yourself.”

Ninian’s eyes shone brightly and Florina quickly added, “Please don’t cry! Your make-up might get ruined.” The franticness in the pegasus knight’s voice caused everyone to laugh and Ninian smiled brightly before softly whispering, “Thank you.”

***

“Calm down, Eliwood,” Hector sighed. Although he sounded exasperated, Hector wore a proud fatherly smile as he watched Eliwood pace back and forth. Eliwood inhaled deeply and exhaled, “I’m really really nervous, Hector.”

“Yeah, but you’re also really excited. I saw how happy you were when you were discussing the preparations with Kiran and Roy,” Hector pointed out as he approached his friend. Hector firmly adjusted Eliwood’s collar and slapped his old friend on the back, “There you go! Sweep her off her feet, Eliwood!”

Eliwood stumbled forward slightly and rubbed his now aching back and muttered, “A little gentler would be nice. Anyways, have you seen Kiran? They told me they were going to walk Ninian down the aisle.”

“According to your boy, Roy, Kiran said they’ll be back here just in time. There’s some ‘important business’ Kiran forgot to attend to,” Hector shrugged and glanced around, “But it should be around time now, no?”

Eliwood nodded, and as he approached the door to see if Kiran was nearby, the wooden door swung open revealing someone they thought they’d never see again. The young dragonchild was out of breath and Kiran was too as the two of them stumbled in and Kiran quickly grabbed their outfit and shoved it at Nils.

“Okay! Go! Change! Eliwood and Hector can fill you in on anything I missed when we were rushing here. I’ll be back!” Kiran shouted as they left the room. Nils glanced around and weakly smiled, “It’s good to see you again, Lord Eliwood, Lord Hector… I assume… my sister got here safely then?”

***

“Kiran? You look like a mess,” Lilina pointed out as she continued to usher guests in. Kiran was still dressed in their summoner’s cloak and sighed, “This is the best you’re getting out of me. A situation came up so someone else is walking Ninian.”

“What? Does Lady Ninian know?” Lilina asked as Kiran approached a mirror to fix their disheveled appearance. Lilina helped by adjusting the cloak and smoothing out any wrinkles that Kiran missed. Kiran nodded, a bright smile on their face and they answered, “Yes, it’s someone dear to her. I’m sure she’ll understand.”

***

“Nils…?” Ninian grasped at her younger brother’s hand and he immediately rushed to hug her. He gently pulled back and he smiled, “I knew this day would come… but I was scared I wouldn’t be here to see it.”

Ninian’s eyes widened and she softly mumbled, “How…?”

“Kiran? I believe the name was… the Summoner, they brought me here, and asked me a lot of questions about you… I didn’t believe it possible, but… I’m here,” Nils smiled as Ninian gently cupped his cheek. Her eyes glimmered brightly and he chuckled, “Don’t cry, you’re getting married today.”

“I know,” Ninian giggled and she sighed, “This is truly… a blessing. I’m so thankful to everyone here for making this come true.”

Nils gently patted his sister’s hand and offered his arm, “Let’s go. Lord Eliwood awaits you.”

***

“Ninian, you’re still blushing red,” Florina teased as she approached the now-wedded couple. Eliwood had an arm around Ninian as she leaned against her husband and the lord chuckled, “She didn’t know that wedding ceremonies involved a kiss.”

“I… I had thought they were just rumors,” Ninian admitted. She was still holding onto the bouquet and Eliwood’s smile refused to falter as he continued to watch over her small actions. Everything she did was just so cute, and he still couldn’t believe that this day has come.

Roy approached with Kiran in tow, the summoner clearly exhausted, but content. Kiran approached the married couple and laughed, “Surprised?”

“Definitely,” Eliwood breathily answered as he and Ninian both glanced to Nils. Nils was chatting with Lyn, presumably catching up on more details that he missed since getting here, and Ninian whispered, “We cannot thank you enough.”

“It’s… it’s the least I can do,” Kiran smiled, only to be rebuked by Roy, “No, you did more than we could have asked!”

“I- well,” Kiran sheepishly took a step back and answered, “I just wanted the best for you.. And I overheard from Lyn and Hector about how sad Ninian was that day I summoned her about how she had… been torn away from her only family left. So,” Kiran drawled and glanced over to Nils, “I decided I’d do my best to bring him over… I just hope it was enough-”

“Thank you.”

Kiran stopped, and they smiled, “Of course, I’m glad I managed to bring your brother home.” Kiran sighed and muttered, “Timelines, they suck.”

Eliwood chuckled, and he smiled, “Truly, we cannot thank you enough, Kiran.”

“Of course,” Kiran stretched and smiled, “Now then, go enjoy yourself, you lovebirds. I won’t ask for you guys as often for a week.”

“A week?” Roy gasped, “That’s not enough!”

“Oh shh, you know I’m joking,” Kiran laughed and patted the younger lord’s head. Kiran waved a hand and happily stated, “May happiness bless the newly wedded couple!”


	7. everlasting

Eliwood glanced at the ring on his finger as he returned to the Askran castle. It glimmered brightly in the sky, and a smile spreads on his lips as he thinks of its symbolism. He glanced up in the skies where Ninian and Florina were bonding on their respective pegasi. He can see her bright smile and, though she’s a bit too far, he can imagine her laughter, the soft and dainty way in which it escaped her lips.

Ninian catches Eliwood in her peripheral and he waves at her as they approach the castle. She commands her pegasus to drift beside him, and she asked, “Yes, dear?”

“Nothing, just thinking of you,” Eliwood honestly answered. He watched with pride and amusement as her cheeks flushed pink, and he chuckled, “My apologies.”

“It’s… okay,” she giggled. She still couldn’t quite believe that she could call him ‘dear’, or even her ‘husband’, yet here he is. Eliwood smiled and he commented, “Oh yes, I have something for you.”

“For me?”

Eliwood nodded and he added, “It’s from both Roy and I.”

Roy, in the rear with Lilina and Cecilia, cut off mid-conversation upon noticing his parents glancing back at him. He excused himself and coaxed his horse to trot and catch up with them. His eyes shone with curiosity and Ninian asked, “Your… father says the two of you got me something?”

Roy’s eyes widened and he nodded proudly as he stuck out his chest, “It was my idea!”

“Was it now?” Ninian playfully teased as she glanced over to Eliwood. Eliwood glanced away and he sheepishly smiled, “Let’s just say our son has very good memory.”

Roy smiled and he patted the back of his horse, “Come on Father, let’s go!”

“Now, my armor is rather heavy-”

“It’s fine, my gallant steed is more than strong enough, right girl?” Roy reassuringly patted his horse’s back, and it neighed a triumphant response in return. It’s bright eyes glanced at Eliwood and Eliwood sighed, “I can’t win again you, my dear son.”

Ninian chuckled and she gently rubbed her pegasus’ neck, “I’ll see you two back at the barracks then.”

***

Ninian waited with Eliwood as Roy dismounted his steed and returned her to her stable. The couple immediately laced their fingers together while waiting for their son. Eliwood gently rubbed the back of Ninian’s hand with his thumb, and murmured, “It still feels like a dream.”

“It does… doesn’t it?” Ninian responded as she glanced around them. Her brother was off with Hector again, presumably getting tips on how to grow bigger and get stronger so he can protect those dear to him. Florina and Lyn were off on their own, as usual, and Lilina was tailing behind her father as she watched with amusement his interactions with the younger of the ice dragon siblings.

Eliwood nodded and then pulled Ninian into his embrace. He gently pressed his lips against her forehead and he softly mumbled, “And it’s nice seeing you in this dress all the time.” He pulled back, his eyes gleaming with appreciation as his gaze swept over her and she blushed, averting her gaze. “You’re so cruel, Lord Eliwood.”

“Just Eliwood is fine, isn’t it, my love?” he chuckled as the shade of pink slowly descended a few shades darker. He pulled away as Roy approached and their son rushed up to his mother’s side, immediately wrapping his arms around her. Ninian breaks her hold with Eliwood to gently pat her son’s back and Roy sighed, “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“I am too,” Ninian giggled. The two pulled away and Roy playfully bumped shoulders with his father and the two laughed as they walked side-by-side along Ninian towards their quarters. Eliwood opened the door for them and Roy teasingly places his hands over his mother’s eyes and chuckled, “It’s a surprise!”

“Is it really though when we’ve already gone and told her we got her a gift?” Eliwood asked good-naturedly as he followed the two into his and Ninian’s shared room. Eliwood stepped aside as he carefully grabbed the arrangement of flowers along with a small slender wooden box. Roy smiled proudly as he sat his mother down on the chair in front of the table. He moved his hands away and Ninian blearily blinked her eyes as she adjusted to the brightness and the sight before her.

On the mahogany table sat a 3-tiered platter of afternoon tea time snacks. The centerpiece of the table was a slender white vase with the beautiful white flowers found only in the snowy highlands. Ninian gasped at the sight and her hands immediately extended to gently touch the ice cold petals. She smiled and murmured, “How?”

“Kiran helped,” Eliwood chuckled and Roy added, “But that’s not all! Father, show mother the gift!”

Eliwood laughed, “Calm down, Roy.” Eliwood made his way around Ninian and gently placed a band of platinum gold around her neck. After locking the pendant in place, Ninian gently lifted in her hand and whispered, “Is this…?”

“Those flowers won’t last forever… but I hope this pendant will,” Eliwood smiled as he took Ninian’s hands in his. He knelt on the floor before her and he declared, “Those flowers represent my everlasting love for you, Ninian. Even if the world dares to separate us, I promise you I will come back to you.”

“Oh… Lord Eliwood,” Ninian gasped and she got out of the chair to embrace him. His eyes widened and Roy placed his hands over his lips to muffle his excitement. Ninian pulled away and she smiled, “This is more than I could ever ask for… thank you.”

Eliwood slowly got up, bringing Ninian to her feet. He smiled and added, “Roy played a big part too.”

Their son beamed a smile, and he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, “But Father did most of it. I just hope that this will be one memory to add to the many more that we’ll have together, Mother.”

“Of course, Roy.” Ninian teared up as she embraced her son. Eliwood approached them both, wrapping his arms around them and he softly whispered, “I love you both.” _Now, and forever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who stuck around and read this extremely self-indulgent fanfic about Eliwood and Ninian. My memory of the game was pretty hazy and honestly the summaries were refreshing but I still feel like I probably was a bit lacking in terms of portraying certain situations and emotions. But I'll do my best to improve and get better!
> 
> On another note, thank you guys for reading this chapter by chapter. I originally was going to post the entire fic as a one-shot, but I wanted to ride the Bridal Bloom wave while I could so I had posted it earlier and updated it regularly. I hope you all enjoyed it and thank you again for reading!!!
> 
> Also, I apologize for using the Heroes!verse for this purpose. >> I was trying to find the best way to bring the family together and this was all I could think of.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Another segment of my purely bloom series! A monthly fic for the year of 2018 dedicated to the birth flower(s) of each month! This time featuring Ninian and Eliwood from Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade (FE8).
> 
> Honeysuckle Flowers - Birth Flower of June; often symbolizes everlasting bonds of love. 
> 
> Also, I haven’t played the game since it came out in NA so I was barely in middle school. I reread the plot summaries, but things may still be wrong,so should there be any discrepancies, let me know with a comment! I won’t mind fixing it. Haha.


End file.
